


Love And Anger

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [71]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim wonders about his First Officer and CMO





	Love And Anger

The argument started, as a lot of their arguments did, with Spock offering a derogatory comment on the human medical profession that, naturally, McCoy felt compelled to deny.

Jim knew they were both as much at fault. If it wasn’t Spock denigrating medical practitioners it was McCoy disparaging the Vulcans’ adherence to logic. He wondered why they did it.

Yet he knew why. Neither could admit their softer feelings. McCoy was avoiding the rejection Spock would have to offer due to his need to appear truly Vulcan.

So they interacted as closely as possible, with heated words masked as anger.


End file.
